1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a head lamp for a vehicle, which can improve a luminescent image of the head lamp that is irradiated onto a road surface.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a head lamp for a vehicle is composed of a projection unit installed in a housing inside the vehicle and an outer lens coupled to an outside of a projection unit.
The projection unit is composed of a reflector on which a bulb is installed and an aspherical lens provided in front of the reflector to irradiate light. In the recent vehicle market, it has become necessary to captivate the sensitivity of consumers from a design standpoint in addition to insurance of a high technical level from a marketing standpoint.
In the same manner, outer lenses having diverse designs have been adopted in the head lamp, and such head lamp designs become inherent shapes of vehicle makers to play great role in merchantability.
As described above, the design of the head lamp and the design of a tail lamp exert a great influence on the design of the vehicle, and an example thereof may be a luminescent line that emits light in the neighborhood of the aspherical lens of the head lamp.
The luminescent line forms the border of the aspherical lens with a color that is different from a color of a general bulb light. The luminescent line not only passes the border of the aspherical lens but also puts around the whole head lamp to reflect the inherent shapes of the makers.
That is, recent head lamps not only serve as luminescent devices but also have been developed from a design standpoint.
In order to implement the luminescent line of the head lamp in the related art, the luminescent line is installed along the border of the aspherical lens, and light emitted from a separate luminescent portion is collected, transferred through a cable or the like, and then supplied to the luminescent line to perform the luminescence around the aspherical lens.
However, in order to add a separate light source in the head lamp structure for a vehicle in the related art, additional constituent components are required, and this causes the weight and the price of the head lamp to be increased and the structure of the head lamp to be complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.